


Muffled Sounds

by TheBiophone



Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Emetophobia, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Vomiting, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiophone/pseuds/TheBiophone
Summary: Jemaine wasn't the most discerning, but he could tell when his buddy wasn't okay.AU fic based on "Bowie".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Muffled Sounds

There was a lot Jemaine Clemaine didn’t know.

He didn’t know when his next gig would be. He didn’t know why the Americans dropped the “u” from certain words. He didn’t always know what to say.

But he did know when his li’l buddy was struggling.

The muffled sound of gagging could be heard throughout their shared apartment. Jemaine was outside the bathroom; Bret was inside. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. When Bret eventually stumbled out, Jemaine was standing in the living room. He said to his friend:

“I think I heard you being a little bit bulimic just now.”

Bret tried to feign surprise. “What?” he said half-heartedly. “No, man, I’m just… I’ve just got the stomach flu or something. Must’ve got it at our last gig.”

Jemaine had his arms folded, but his expression was soft. “You know, if you’re being bulimic again, you can tell me. You’re my pal. I’m… I’m here for you, Bret.”

There was a moment’s pause. Then, Bret buried his face into Jemaine’s chest, sobbing violently. All Jemaine could do in that moment was wrap his arms around his delicate little friend.

“I’m not proud of what I’ve done,” Bret said, his face red and wet.

“Hey, don’t… don’t feel bad,” Jemaine said, patting Bret on the back. “It’s okay to… not… be… okay.” Jemaine paused for a moment. “We’ll get through this. D’y’wanna talk about it?”

Bret rested his forehead on Jemaine’s chest, staying silent for a moment. “I don’t think I’m ready,” Bret said.

“That’s alright,” Jemaine said. “You know you’ve always got me.”

“I do,” Bret said. “Thanks, Jemaine”.

“Any time, Bret,” Jemaine replied, holding him a little closer.

Sometimes, a warm hug said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> tbqh I type the silly words and then run them through Grammarly before posting. I am—believe it or not—a professional editor; it's just that I am not acting in a professional capacity rn.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed; I got some things off my mind


End file.
